slimey_and_supermariojustin4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Slimey
''The Legend of Slimey ''is a role-playing game that serves as a prequel to the ''Slimey & SMJ4 ''series. It was developed by SMJ360 Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios and is rated Everyone. It exploits on the past life of Slimey before he met SuperMarioJustin4. Plot In the bizarre kingdom of Imagineworld, Princess Mortinica, daughter of Archibald Logwad, has magic that serves the people their happiness, brings life to Imagineworld and allows creative new aspects to be exploited in the world. But one day, Mortinica went missing. People were curious and afraid of what had happened to her, but some assumed that she was captured by Embertaka the Fire Beast, an evil monster who ruled the Volcanic Grounds of Imagineworld with an iron fist and was hateful of Imagineworld's sickly sweet atmosphere and reputation. Fearing that the kingdom will plunge into a dark era, Slimey decides to stand up and fight against Embertaka in an attempt to rescue the princess and restore peace to the kingdom. Characters Slimey Slimey is the main protagonist and playable character of the game. He is set out to save Mortinica from Embertaka. Archibald Logwad Archibald Logwad is the father of Princess Mortinica and the president of Imagineworld. He guides Slimey on his journey. Seraphi Seraphi is a bright white fairy seen as a small sparkle. She will heal Slimey at random points in the world and before boss battles. Cool Shopkeeper The Cool Shopkeeper runs shops throughout the world, selling items and weapons to Slimey which will help him on his quest. Princess Mortinica Logwad Mortinica is the princess of Imagineworld and the daughter of Archibald Logwad. She was kidnapped by Embertaka so that Imagineworld would lose its positive light. Embertaka the Fire Beast Embertaka is the main antagonist of the game. He is a gigantic fiery creature who serves as the emperor of the Volcanic Grounds. Ignacio Ignacio is the son of Embertaka. He was originally the secondary antagonist of the game, but eventually turned against his father after he was verbally abused for not defeating Slimey. The Flamelings The Flamelings (Octocrabfire, Trashburn, Hot Ice, Doofy Flare and Candleskulls) are the five minions of Embertaka sent out to stop Slimey from succeeding with his quest. Levels Oasis Meadows The first level of the game. A biomes of fresh green hills with oasises of sparkling pink water and cacti that grows out of the grass. Doofy Flare is the boss of this level. Burro Island The second level of the game. A channel of islands that are inhabited by donkey-like creatures. Octocrabfire is the boss of this level. Icicle Cove The third level of the game. A mountainous snowy biome where snowstorms happen frequently and is packed with giant icicles. Hot Ice is the boss of this level. Waste Town The fourth level of the game. A filthy town covered in muck and trash. Trashburn is the boss of this level. Pumpkinseed Grove The fifth level of the game. An ominous graveyard and spooky mansion where ghosts live and where dead or rejected ideas go. Candleskulls is the boss of this level. Volcanic Grounds The sixth level of the game. The home of Embertaka; a giant hot landscape of volcanoes and geysers with lava and dead trees. Ignacio is the boss of this level. Ember Palace The seventh and final level of the game. Embertaka is the final boss and where Slimey will go to rescue Mortinica. Category:Video Games